Medianoche
by Kayazarami
Summary: La guerra le produce insomnio a Draco Malfoy. Pasear por los pasillos del desierto Hogwarts por las noches parece ser una solución. Pero no solo para él. [Slash Harry/Draco]
1. Mirando a Marte

**Autora: **Kayazarami

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco

**Advertencias: **slash (relación chico/chico), romance, angustia, AU (a partir del quinto libro). Se desarrolla en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

**Número de capítulos: **8

**Resumen:** La guerra le produce insomnio a Draco Malfoy. Pasear por los pasillos del desierto Hogwarts por las noches parece ser una solución. Pero no solo para él.

**Notas: **Pues he aquí mi Long Fic de mínimo 1.000 palabras el capítulo para los 7 días de la Semana Yaoi de UFF. Tenía planeado escribirlo y publicarlo en Junio, pero que le vamos a hacer, es lo único que se ajusta de mi libreta de ideas. Ya veremos como acaba la cosa. Aunque no lo parezca, no he hecho OoC con Harry, su conducta tiene una buena explicación.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Medianoche**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**1\. Mirando a Marte**

Draco suspiró y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra de un pequeño jardín interior.

Había estado paseando durante una hora larga por los vacíos y silenciosos pasillos del castillo, sin que nadie le molestase y sin temor a encontrarse con profesores o prefectos.

Hacia un mes que Hogwarts había sido atacado por los mortífagos y, tras la muerte de más de veinte alumnos, el director Albus Dumbledore se había visto obligado a cerrar la escuela, pese a que a todos les parecía más seguro estar allí que en sus casas. A todos menos al Ministerio, claro está.

Fudge continuaba siendo el ministro más idiota de todos los tiempos. Ni siquiera descubrir que Lord Voldemort había regresado realmente le había hecho cambiar. Se pasaba la vida encerrado en el Ministerio con los aurores, rodeado de personas más inteligentes que él que le asesoraban sobre como llevar la guerra y que medidas eran las más adecuadas.

Si no fuera por Dumbledore y su Orden del Fénix, el mundo mágico inglés ya estaría sometido al Señor Oscuro.

Y ahí estaba él. Uno de los dos estudiantes que quedaban en el castillo, deambulando solo por las noches intentando burlar al insomnio y los pensamientos negativos.

Cuando el profesor Snape lo había pillado por banda en un pasillo meses atrás para intentar persuadirlo de que abandonase la misión que le habían encargado, lo había escuchado. Había aceptado charlar con Dumbledore y se había dejado convencer de que aquello estaba fuera de sus posibilidades y que lo mejor era quedar en un discreto segundo plano durante la guerra.

Lo lamentó por sus padres, pero ellos lo habían metido en aquel apuro en primer lugar y estaba seguro de que Lucius conseguiría recuperar su posición por si mismo. Su madre era demasiado inteligente como para correr verdadero peligro y Bellatrix estaba a su lado, apoyándola frente al Señor Oscuro.

De modo que no tenía nada que hacer más que ver pasar las horas. Durante el día era fácil distraerse estudiando las materias de sexto y algo de séptimo, pero la noche lo llenaba de arrepentimiento y preocupaciones. Apenas podía dormir y no quería hacer uso diario de las pociones contra el insomnio.

Así que salía de su habitación de la sala común de Slytherin y paseaba. Se sentaba a ver la luna y trataba de mantener la mente en blanco.

No solía cruzarse con los poco habitantes que moraban el castillo.

De los profesores que quedaban, Dumbledore rara vez abandonaba su despacho, los demás iban allí cuando lo necesitaban. La profesora McGonagall pasaba más tiempo fuera del castillo que dentro. El semi gigante no salía de su choza a en los terrenos, el profesor Snape estaba o en su laboratorio o seguramente ejerciendo de mortífago y Potter...

Bueno, a Potter si que solía verlo. Por lo menos más que a los demás.

Se lo encontraba comiendo en el desierto Gran Comedor o leyendo un libro en la biblioteca de tanto en tanto. A veces se desaparecía una semana o dos, volvía hecho unos zorros y se encerraba a hablar durante horas con Dumbledore.

De vez en cuando, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin iban a visitarlo y podía ver a los tres murmurando en cualquier rincón del castillo. Sus encuentros nunca terminaban bien, usualmente Black se marchaba pálido y con los puños apretados a los costados con un Lupin demasiado silencioso tras sus pasos.

Aunque aquello tenía intrigado al rubio, nada le parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para dirigirle la palabra a su enemigo jurado.

Cansado de mirar la luna, Draco se levantó y se fue a dar una vuelta a la torre de astronomía. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Potter en ese mismo lugar, vestido con un pijama muggle verde botella, mirando al cielo a través de uno de los telescopios.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, antes de poder retener su lengua—. Tu sueño frustrado es ser astrónomo, además de gran héroe.

—No molestes, Malfoy —le respondió Harry, sin siquiera apartar la vista del aparato—. Llevo una semana esperando poder ver a Marte así. Y solo estará completamente visible durante un rato después de la medianoche. O sea, ahora.

—No me jodas, Potter. Tú ni siquiera escogiste Astronomía después de los T.I.M.O.S.

Ahora, el moreno no pudo evitar reír y darse la vuelta para encarar al rubio.

—Si que estabas pendiente de mis estudios, ¿no?

—No seas ridículo —bufó—. Ya sabes lo que dicen: ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

—Bueno, ahora eso ya no importa —dijo Harry, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con cara de incomprensión—. ¿Y porque llevas ese vestido?

—¡Es una túnica de dormir, zoquete! —soltó, indignado.

—¿Sí? Pues se parece mucho a los camisones que usan las chicas muggles de pijama —aseguró, sonriendo mientras que la tez pálida de Malfoy adquiría un tono rojizo—. Si hasta se te ven las piernas.

—¡Mis piernas no tienen nada de malo! —gritó Draco, sin poder creerse la conversación tan estúpida que estaba teniendo con el zoquete que vivió.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario —Harry parecía francamente divertido—. ¿Vas depilado?

—¡Mi bello es muy rubio! ¡Y, por amor a Merlín, Potter, deja de hablar de mis piernas!

—¿Por qué? Son bonitas.

Draco se planteó lanzarle una imperdonable. Estaba seguro de que el Wizengamot sería compasivo cuando contara bajo veritaserum el absurdo del que estaban hablando. Entonces se percató.

—¿Has dicho bonitas? —preguntó, estupefacto.

—Eso creo, ¿por?

—Potter, los magos no encuentran bonitas las piernas de otros _magos_. A menos que sean gays.

—Bueno, entonces quizás sea gay —reconoció Potter, como si nada—. No es como si tuviera tiempo de ir descubriendo mi sexualidad, ¿sabes?. Con todos esos magos que intentan matarme y tal.

—Eh... Ya.

Por una vez, Draco Malfoy no supo que decir.

Lo único que atino a pensar era que la presión de la guerra estaba convirtiendo a su enemigo escolar en un loco. Y que él no tenía porque aguantar sus demencias.

—Me voy a dormir, Potter. Y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo —dijo, mirándolo casi con pena—. Eso o tírate de la torre y hazle un favor al mundo.

—Al mundo no le interesa que muera _aún_, créeme —murmuró el moreno, regresando su atención al telescopio.

Draco no dijo nada más. Regresó por los solitarios pasillo hasta sus habitaciones en Slytherin.

Una vez allí, se tumbó en su cama a rememorar el sin sentido que acababa de vivir con Potter. Acabó durmiéndose sin darse cuenta.

_Continuará..._


	2. Después de Venus

****2\. Después de Venus****

—Joder, Potter. Es de no creer.

Fue lo primero que dijo Draco al encontrarse de nuevo con su enemigo escolar por décima vez en lo que iba de mes, en medio de la noche, pegado a un telescopio de la torre de astronomía, oteando el cielo nocturno como si no hubiera nada más interesante en todo el mundo.

—Si vas a quedarte, por lo menos no molestes —gruñó Harry, ajustando el telescopio con las manos.

—¿Qué demonios estas viendo esta noche?

—Venus.

—¿Y que tiene de interesante, si puede saberse?

Harry bufó indignado y no se molestó en responder. Mosqueado, Draco se sentó en el suelo, poco dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba un rato con él para matar el tiempo y era mejor opción que pasear durante horas por los pasillos. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se sentía acompañado, aunque apenas hablaran entre ellos.

Se dedicó a contemplar a su compañero de curso, mientras este observaba fascinado los planteas y estrellas del firmamento. De vez en cuando, el moreno ojeaba un libro que llevaba con él y ajustaba el telescopio, seguramente en busca de más cuerpos celestes.

Pasada casi una hora de silencio absoluto entre ellos, el chico pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y se acercó hasta él, tomando asiento a su lado. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y le ofreció un par de ranas de chocolate que Draco aceptó en silencio.

—¿Por que estás aquí, Potter? —preguntó el rubio, curioso, rompiendo el armonioso silencio del que habían gozado hasta ese instante—. Y no me digas que para ver Venus, por Merlín.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tú.

—¿Tienes insomnio?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, mordió una de sus ranas de chocolates y elevó la vista el cielo. Draco jadeó flojito al ver reflejadas las estrellas en sus ojos verdes. Tenía la mirada más increíble que le hubiera visto a nadie nunca.

—Ya me gustaría a mi tener insomnio. No, lo mío es otra cosa —dijo, tranquilamente—. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, sueño con la muerte de alguien.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó Draco—. Pero hay una poción que...

—No, no son pesadillas. Ninguna poción puede ayudarme —aseguró y luego lo miró directamente—. Pero a ti sí. ¿Por qué no tomas alguna?

Draco hizo una mueca y negó a su vez con la cabeza. Ahora entendía porque su rival estaba tan desequilibrado, si cada vez que dormía soñaba con muerte.

—Porque son adictivas. Y las que no lo son no me hacen efecto a estas alturas.

Harry sonrió. Si todos sus problemas se pudiesen solucionar con una poción, la tomaría sin importarle lo adictiva que pudiera ser. O los efectos secundarios. O el sabor.

Miró al mago sentado a su lado. El rubio no se daba cuenta, pero llevaba un buen rato desviado la vista al cielo. Y es que las estrellas de Hogwarts eran increíbles, casi conseguían hacerle olvidar a uno que estaban en medio de una guerra.

Permanecieron en silencio durante horas, contemplando los astros y comiendo ranas de chocolate.

En cierto momento, Harry notó como su hombro se hundía bajo cierto peso, ya que el rubio se había quedado dormido y recostado involuntariamente contra él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, conjuro con un accio su capa de invisibilidad y lo cubrió tanto como pudo, para evitar que el frío lo despertase.

Pasó el resto de la noche mirando el cielo sin decir nada.

Cuando Draco se despertó por la mañana, estaba solo en la torre de astronomía, con una capa con el escudo de Gryffindor resguardandolo del frio.

Buscó a Potter por todo el castillo para devolvérsela, pero no lo encontró.

Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas sin sentido, se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore para preguntar donde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Ah, señor Malfoy, tome asiento —pidió el director amablemente después de que este entrara al despacho y el rubio obedeció—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Me encontré la capa de Potter ayer. Quería devolvérsela, pero no lo encuentro, así que venía a preguntarle donde esta su sala común.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente y convocó dos tazas de té y les sirvió a ambos. Draco tomó la suya con cierto recelo.

—Me temo que ni siquiera en estas desafortunadas circunstancias creo conveniente que un alumno de otra casa conozca la ubicación de otras salas comunes, señor Malfoy —le explicó, con sus ojos azules brillando tras las gafas de media luna—. Además, no encontraría allí al señor Potter. Ha salido de viaje y me temo que tardará unos días en regresar.

Draco bebió un poco de su té. ¿De modo que Potter se había marchado otra vez? La vez anterior había tardado dos semanas en regresar. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo? Estaba seguro de que preguntándole a Dumbledore no obtendría respuestas.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó Dumbledore, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen—. ¿Se están llevando mejor usted y el señor Potter?

—No nos estamos llevando. Simplemente quería devolverle la capa que encontré.

—Por supuesto —aceptó el director, pero sus ojos le indicaron que no le creía.

¿Sabría acaso el viejo loco de sus encuentros en la torre de astronomía? ¿Y de que Potter estaba perdiendo la cabeza por no dormir, jugando a ser astrónomo? Estaba a punto de preguntar algo, solo por curiosidad, cuando alguien irrumpió en el despacho, dejando que la puerta golpeara con la pared.

Draco se giró para ver a el profesor Snape dirigirse directamente a Dumbledore, ignorando o no dando importancia a su presencia.

—Tenemos un problema —anunció y el rubio se fijo en como uno de sus manos apretaba fuertemente la muñeca del brazo derecho, justo a la altura de la marca tenebrosa—. Está convocando una reunión. Dice que tiene a Potter.

Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a Fawkes, que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su plato dorado.

—Avisa en el cuartel general. Necesito a tantos miembros de la Orden del Fénix aquí tan rápido como puedan reunirlos.

El fénix silbó, como confirmando el mensaje y alzó el vuelo, marchándose a toda prisa por la ventana. El director se dirigió entonces a Snape.

—Ve —dijo simplemente—. Averigua donde lo tienen.

Snape asintió y salió casi corriendo por la puerta. Entonces el anciano pareció reparar en Draco de nuevo.

—Debería regresar a su habitación, señor Malfoy.

Draco sabía que tenía razón, pero por algún motivo que no llegó a entender negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mirar al director a los ojos.

—Como quiera —dijo este, dándole permiso para quedarse allí y ser testigo de todo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

_Continuará..._


	3. A solas con Júpiter

**3\. A solas con Júpiter**

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas desde que Snape anunció el secuestro de Potter fueron frenéticas. El castillo, habitualmente tranquilo, se llenó de pelirrojos y de miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Allá donde fuera había magos o brujas practicando hechizos y discutiendo estrategias.

Draco se sentía incomodo, sobre todo por que la mayoría lo miraban con desconfianza y mal disimulado odio. Él los ignoraba y no se dejaba amedrentar.

Había estado presente en el momento en que Sirius Black había llegado con Remus Lupin a la media hora de que Fawkes partiera y le había gritado a Albus Dumbledore hasta cansarse. Draco no había sido capaz de retener toda la conversación, puesto que el ex preso hablaba casi en clave, muy rápido y muy alto, pero se había quedado un poco alucinado ante la evidente falta de respeto que mostraba por el director.

Black estaba furioso desde entonces. Permanecía cerca de las mesas donde discutían como liberar a Potter, pero apenas participaba en las conversaciones. Él único que parecía poder acercase a él sin que le ladrase era Lupin, quién tampoco estaba muy contento.

El rubio no podía evitar preguntarse si, entre tanto plan y estrategia, alguien iba a dignarse a ir a rescatar al moreno de verdad. El que algunos Weasley estuviesen casi al borde del llanto todo el maldito tiempo le hacía pensar que ni ellos mismos conservaban las esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida.

Menuda fe ciega tenían en su héroe. Aquello era deprimente.

Poco antes del anochecer, por fin hubo algo de movimiento y varios grupos partieron por las chimeneas con rumbo desconocido para él. El castillo volvió a quedar casi desierto, excepto por los enlaces de los distintos grupos de rescate, ya que al parecer se habían divido para ir a las distintas localizaciones en donde podía encontrarse el prisionero.

Cuando empezaron a llegar algunos heridos informando de que se habían encontrado con mortífagos, Draco se retiró a la torre de astronomía.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el muro de piedra y las piernas dobladas. Contempló el cielo, preguntándose que estúpido planeta habría intentado ver el moreno aquella noche y si podía ver las estrellas en donde fuera que estuviera prisionero.

Seguramente no.

Lo más probable es que estuviese disfrutando de una larga sesión de cruciatus, con breves periodos de descanso acompañados de las risas de los mortífagos y puede que incluso alguno estuviera _jugando_ con él.

Una vez, su padre le dijo que para romper a alguien no siempre era necesario usar la varita. Y Potter era del tipo de persona que podía soportar el dolor de las maldiciones, ya lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones.

¿Y si estaban...?

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, dándose un pequeño golpe contra el muro en el proceso. No soportaba la idea de que estuvieran haciéndole eso. El mero pensamiento lo repugnaba.

Inquieto y tratando de distraerse, se acercó a uno de los telescopios y miró. Reconoció el planeta hacia el que estaba enfocado. Era Júpiter y se veía bastante bien.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando por el telescopio de Potter. Seguramente el propio moreno había dejado esas coordenadas pensando en verlo esa noche. Disgustado por no poder dejar de preocuparse por su rival, regresó a su posición anterior sentado en el suelo.

Pasó mucho tiempo allí, intentando mantener la mente en blanco con los ojos clavados en la bóveda celeste. Horas después, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

—Hey, Malfoy —lo llamó alguien en la lejanía y sintió como una mano se posaba en su pecho y lo sacudía ligeramente—. Malfoy, despierta. Mal...Draco, despierta. Esta a punto de amanecer.

—Mmm —murmuró—. Cinco minutos más.

—Ni cinco ni dos, despierta, atontado —llamó más insistentemente la voz y la mano lo sacudió más fuerte, obligandolo a abrir los ojos pesadamente y encontrarse con una figura inclinada cerca de él—. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí dormido? Estás helado.

—No molestes, Potter —dijo al reconocer la voz, apartando la mano que el moreno tenía sobre su pecho, pero este lo ignoró y se quitó la capa gruesa que llevaba, cubriéndolo con ella.

—Estás loco, podrías haber enfermado gravemente —lo acusó, poniéndole una mano en la frente y otra en la suya propia para comparar sus temperaturas.

—Oye, no me riñas. Tu solo eres un sueño, así que cállate —dijo, bostezando.

Harry se rió ante la frase del rubio y negó con la cabeza, ligeramente divertido, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—No soy ningún sueño, Malfoy. Estoy _aquí_ —aseguró, enfatizando la última palabra.

—No, estás secuestrado. Y estoy soñando contigo porque por algún motivo que no entiendo estoy preocupado por ti y demonios —se quejó, estirando el cuerpo con lentitud—. Me duele todo.

—Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido en el suelo sin que yo esté para usarme de almohada.

—Yo no te uso de... —se quedó callado de repente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

A lo lejos, el Sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte y la luz le permitió ver con claridad la figura de Harry Potter, arrodillado ante él mirándolo con sus ojos imposiblemente verdes y con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Potter?

—¿Sí?

—¿Realmente estás aquí? —preguntó, dirigiendo una mano hacia él y posandola en su mejilla. Piel real y caliente, aunque seguramente debido a que él estaba helado.

El moreno tuvo el descaro de reírse, cogerle la mano que continuaba apoyada en su mejilla y besarla, cual caballero de la Edad Media.

—Aquí estoy para servirle —dijo con tono ceremonial y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, justo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Algunas un poco histéricas.

—Joder, cada vez estás más chiflado —aseguró el rubio, intentando ocultar con su comentario mordaz el ligero rubor que el ridículo beso le había provocado—. Tendrías que ir a ver a un psicomago. Aunque seguro que recomendaría que te internasen —y seguro que Dumbledore no podía permitir que tal cosa le pasara a su niño dorado, pensó.

—Oh, no tienes sentido del humor, Malfoy —dijo Harry, cogiéndolo del brazo y ayudándolo a levantarse.

El rubio tenía todo el cuerpo rígido. Se prometió a si mismo que aquella era la última vez que dormía en el suelo, aunque sabía que estaba engañándose a si mismo con aquella promesa. Volvería a la torre la noche siguiente, volvería a ese Potter extraño que estaba perdiendo contra la locura, aunque fuera solo por salir del tedio de cada día.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Potter no debía estar ahí. Se suponía que estaba secuestrado, en poder del Señor Oscuro, sufriendo horribles torturas.

—¿No te secuestraron? —preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Nope —dijo, con los ojos brillantes—. Me dejé atrapar.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. Sin dignidad ninguna, le gritó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquilo. Lo tenía todo más o menos calculado y al final las cosas fueron incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que lo tenías todo "más o menos" calculado?! —gritó, cabreado—. ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de la que se ha armado aquí?! ¡El castillo se ha llenado de miembros de la Orden, Black estaba histérico, organizaron grupos de rescate y todos estábamos preocupados! ¡¿Y tú lo tenías "más o menos" calculado?! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!

Draco terminó de gritarle a Potter, enfadado como pocas veces antes en su vida y con la respiración acelerada. Después, se quitó la capa que había usado para cubrirlo, se la tiró la cabeza y se marchó a buen pasó, sin mirar atrás.

—Vaya —murmuró Harry una vez se quedó solo—. Me parece que empiezo a importarle un poco.

Y su expresión se volvió severa. La idea no le hacía ninguna gracia.

_Continuará..._


	4. Mensajes de Mercurio

**4\. Mensajes de Mercurio**

Draco pasó la semana siguiente al supuesto secuestro de Potter prácticamente encerrado en la sala común de Slytherin. Y limitaba sus paseos nocturnos a cualquier lugar que no fuera la torre de astronomía.

No quería ni ver al idiota que se había dejado atrapar por los mortífagos.

El único contacto que había tenido con el moreno había sido cuando, entrando dos días después de los jardines y al pasar junto al Gran Comedor, alcanzó a oír la tremenda reprimenda que Sirius Black le estaba dando por planear una locura como aquella y encima no avisar a nadie de sus intenciones.

Potter ni siquiera había intentado defenderse de sus acusaciones, ni de justificarse. Le había pedido perdón a su padrino por preocuparle, pero se había mostrado firme respecto a sus actos. Dijo que volvería a hacerlo, que debía empezar a asumir cual era su papel en aquella guerra e intentar hacer su vida sin estar tan pendiente de él.

Black había golpeado la mesa con violencia y le había gritado muchas cosas. Draco no había podido entenderlo todo, pero le conmovió profundamente que al final este abrazara a Potter y le dijera que era lo único que le quedaba y que no podía perderle.

Durante un segundo, le pareció como si toda la fachada de seguridad y locura que últimamente dominaba a Potter se hacía pedazos y se aferraba a su padrino con fuerza. Pero solo había sido un segundo, porque al momento siguiente el moreno se había apartado y le había comentado de forma divertida que seguramente a Lupin no le gustaría saber que no formaba parte de sus afectos.

Black le había seguido la broma a duras penas. Draco había notado como mantenía los puños apretados a ambos costados.

Y él que había pensado que, después de más de diez años en Azkaban, no podía haber alguien más loco que Black. Pero se había equivocado. Porque Potter lo estaba superando y con creces. Entonces decidió seguir su camino y dejó de escucharlos.

Y así había pasado una semana. Su enfado se había ido diluyendo gradualmente, hasta convertirse en un pequeño y punzante malestar en su cabeza, pero que era superado con creces por la curiosidad. ¿Cómo había escapado Potter? A final aquella noche no se lo preguntó, ocupado como había estado en gritarle lo idiota que había sido.

Finalmente, la séptima noche decidió encaminarse de nuevo a la torre de astronomía, después de más de dos horas dando vueltas por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Potter estaba allí, como siempre, pegado a un telescopio. Sin darse cuenta, Draco suspiró aliviado. En el fondo, había temido que el moreno hubiera cambiado de hábitos. Estaba medio loco, ¿no?.

—Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Malfoy —saludó el moreno, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo—. ¿Has venido a ver a Mercurio? Hoy tiene un tono azulado precioso, muy poco habitual en él, debido a que el Sol...

—Ah, no. Por Merlín, Potter, creí que después de nuestro segundo encuentro aquí te había quedado claro que no quiero recibir tus charlas astronómicas —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Antes prefiero la cruciatus. Es menos dolorosa.

Harry sonrió contra el telescopio.

—Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho. Si tienes sentido del humor...

—No estoy de broma. Lo digo en serio.

—Claro —concibió el moreno, ajustando su aparato—. Entonces ya me dirás. Si no vienes a ver las estrellas, ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó y lo miró fijamente con burla antes de añadir—. ¿A verme a mí?

Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te lo tengas tan creído, Potter. Solo sentía curiosidad por como escapaste de los mortífagos —dijo, optando por ser sincero—. Al final no llegué a preguntártelo la otra vez.

—No, no lo hiciste —confirmó Harry, mirándolo burlón—. Estabas demasiado ocupado gritándome.

—No puedes culparme por eso —se defendió Draco, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Gritarte es uno de los pocos placeres que me quedan en la vida.

El moreno estalló en carcajadas. Oh, ¿cómo había podido pensar que le importaba a Draco Malfoy? Seguramente el rubio solo había estado molesto con él porque su falso secuestro había llenado el castillo de gente que no le gustaba ver.

—Ah, menos mal que aún sirvo para algo —dijo, cuando terminó de reír—. Pues la verdad es que haces bien preguntándome como escapé, porque tienes mucho que ver. Se podría decir que gracias a mi pequeña aventura he resuelto otro de los grandes misterios del universo.

—Potter, ¿podrías centrarte? —pidió, intentando ser paciente, lo cuál no se le daba nada bien—. Tu locura me impide entender nada. ¿Cómo voy a tener yo que ver? ¿Y de que misterio hablas?

—Bueno, no he dejado de preguntarme durante todo este tiempo porque diablos Dumbledore te mantenía aquí —admitió—. Es decir, tampoco quería que te dejara tirado o al menos eso creo, pero; ¿tenerte en el castillo, a ti, un pequeño proyecto de mortífago en ciernes, en donde podías obtener información relevante? Menuda locura.

Draco hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no rechinar los dientes y otro aún mayor por no sacar la varita y hechizar al idiota frente a él.

—Para que lo sepas, no estoy marcado, Potter —informó, muy tenso—. Y creo que no eres quién para hablar de locura. Estas loco de remate. El único motivo por el que nadie te interna en San Mungo es porque aún tienes que matar al Señor Oscuro.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de enfadarse o de alzar la varita contra él, Potter le sonrió.

—Tocuhé, mi cada vez más estimado Malfoy —dijo, haciendo el gesto de quitarse un sombrero imaginario y agachando la cabeza teatralmente—. La cuestión es que no lo entendí hasta que estuve en la celda de Voldemort —ignoró como el rubio se estremeció ante el nombre—. Porque fue tu padre quién me sacó de allí.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Draco, completamente atónito.

—Lo que oyes. Lucius Malfoy me ayudó a escapar de las mazmorras donde estaba prisionero.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó, confuso.

Su padre era un incuestionable amante de las antiguas tradiciones, de la sangre limpia y de las Artes Oscuras. Él había insistido más que nadie en que siguiera sus pasos. ¿Y ahora liberaba a Potter?

—Bueno, cuando le pregunté a Dumbledore, me dijo que había llegado a una especie de trato con él un tiempo atrás. Y no, no me dijo cuando, ni donde, ni como —se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco le pregunté. La verdad es que me da igual.

—¡Pero a mí no!

—Pues ve y pregúntale —dijo Harry, mirándolo con comprensión—. Tampoco creo que sea difícil de entender.

Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Aquel demente se creía que podía comprender los motivos de su padre?

—A ver, Potter. Iluminame con tus deducciones.

—¿De verdad hace falta? —el moreno se acercó a él—. ¿En serio? Draco, es obvio que lo ha hecho por ti.

El rubio tragó saliva. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que su compañero lo había llamado por su nombre. Porque no. Su padre no traicionaría todos sus ideales y creencias solo por él. Su padre era un mago sangre pura orgulloso y poderoso.

—No lo creo —murmuró, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Unos fuertes dedos lo tomaron del mentón y lo obligaron a clavar sus ojos grises en los verdes de Potter.

—Lo ha hecho por ti. Para que estés a salvo aquí, lejos de la guerra. De otra manera, y esto te lo garantizo, Dumbledore no dejaría que te quedaras en el castillo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Simplemente lo estoy —aseguró, sonriendo con confianza.

Genial.

Draco llegó a dos conclusiones esa noche.

La primera, que era patético que las afirmaciones de un demente pudieran tranquilizarlo de esa manera.

La segunda, era que los ojos verdes de Potter reflejaban el brillo de la estrellas, incluso cuando no estaba mirando al cielo.

_Continuará..._


	5. Perdiendo a Urano

**5\. Perdiendo a Urano**

Los días, las noches y las semanas pasaron.

Draco continuó yendo, casi todas las noches, a encontrarse con Potter a la torre de astronomía. Este siempre estaba más pendiente de lo que podía ver por el telescopio que de su silencioso acompañante durante las primeras horas, pero luego se sentaba a su lado y mantenían algunas conversaciones insustanciales y relativamente corteses entre ellos, salpicadas de algunas incoherencias.

El rubio solía quedarse dormido observando a Potter contemplar sentado a su lado el cielo y siempre se despertaba solo, cubierto con la capa del moreno.

Debido a sus frecuentes encuentros, que solo se interrumpían cuando Potter salía un par de días a quién sabe donde, Draco se dio cuenta de que su antiguo rival realmente no dormía nunca. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, este le dijo que simplemente tomaba las pociones nutritivas necesarias para que su cuerpo se sintiera como si hubiera descansado.

El efecto secundario de ese método era que su cerebro permanecía activo demasiado tiempo y eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento. Potter le había dicho entre risas que cuando lo llamaba loco, tenía toda la maldita razón. Porque todos los magos que habían hecho algo parecido a lo que él habían acabado chalados perdidos, internados de por vida en los hospitales mágicos o suicidándose de formas verdaderamente curiosas.

A Draco aquello no le había hecho ninguna gracia y había intentado un par de veces que durmiera, sin éxito. Harry había parecido profundamente conmovido por su preocupación, antes de estallar en carcajadas y decirle que iba listo, irritándolo lo suficiente como para dejar de intentar ayudarlo.

Algunas veces, pocas pero las suficientes, fue testigo de algunos episodios francamente desagradables en los que el moreno mantenía charlas estúpidas consigo mismo o hacía cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, como servirse una porción de comida y otra en un plato que dejaba a su lado y del que nadie comía.

Era consciente de que el director estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, pero no hacía nada por ayudar a su chico dorado. Y eso lo confundía.

Por desgracia, Potter esquivaba con más o menos gracia todas sus preguntas importantes. Porque no le correspondía a él preocuparse por esas cosas, decía. Nunca le explicaba a donde iba cuando salía del castillo o porque se había dejado capturar por los mortífagos.

Pero, a cambio, en algunos momentos de lucidez, le contaba cosas que intuía que nunca le había dicho a nadie antes.

—¿Por qué, de todas las cosas, te interesa tanto la Astronomía, Potter? —le preguntó una noche, después de una larga charla sin éxito intentando convencerlo de dormir, los dos sentados en el suelo de la torre, apoyados en el muro, arropados por la capa de invisibilidad.

Ante su pregunta, Harry le sonrió de una manera encantadora y que había aprendido a distinguir como genuina y cuerda.

—¿Desde tu habitación en la Mansión podías ver el cielo? —preguntó a su vez, con los ojos vagando por el inmenso firmamento.

—Por supuesto. Incluso tengo un balcón para mí —respondió, presumiendo sin querer.

—Eres afortunado —dijo el moreno, sin dejar de sonreír de manera tranquila—. Yo pasé muchos años sin poder ver la noche. Mi _habitación_ no tenía ventanas. Por largo tiempo soñé con contemplar las estrellas y los planetas cuando era niño. Ahora, simplemente aprovecho para hacerlo, antes de... Hum.

—¿Antes del gran duelo contra el Señor Oscuro? —acabó el rubio.

—Sí. Supongo que podríamos llamarlo así —aceptó Harry, mirándolo y guiñándole un ojo.

Pero a Draco todo aquello le había sonado demasiado fatalista. Acostumbrado a oír a su padre hablar de como los sangre sucia terminarían con las tradiciones mágicas como si fuera un hecho irrefutable, sabía cuando alguien hablaba con convencimiento absoluto de causa.

Y Potter había sonado como si hablara de sus últimas voluntades. Por otro lado...

¿Ver las estrellas? Aquello era ridículo.

—¿Y nunca has pensado en querer hacer otras cosas antes de enfrentarte a él? —quiso saber, teniendo una idea bastante clara de lo que él querría si fuera a batirse en un duelo a muerte con un mago varios cientos de veces más poderoso—. A parte de ver las estrellas.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas podría querer hacer, Malfoy? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que él conocía muy bien.

Pero hey, pobre de Potter si se creía que se iba a amedrentar. Había cosas de las que no le gustaba hablar, desde luego, pero esta no era una de ellas. Porque sabía más que suficiente del tema.

—Bueno, la primera vez que te encontré aquí me dijiste que ni siquiera tenías clara tu orientación sexual —le recordó, tranquilamente—. ¿No te gustaría descubrir que te gusta más?

—La verdad es que me da igual —y el rubio se sorprendió al percatarse que de verdad le era indiferente.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, asombrado—. ¿De verdad te da lo mismo? Pero... ¿Lo has hecho con alguien alguna vez?

—Pues no, sinceramente.

A Draco se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has tenido sexo con nadie, Potter? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? —dijo, pensando que estaba en medio de otra de sus bromas sin gracia.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza, mirándolo como si _él_ fuese el bicho raro por reaccionar así.

—¿Por qué tendría que mentirte al respecto? Y, si lo hiciera, ¿no sería para fingir que sí lo he hecho?

Draco se quedó sin saber que decir. Clavó al vista en el frío suelo de piedra, intentando encontrar las palabras. Desde luego, era cierto. Si quisiera mentirle, lo hubiera hecho para decir que sí. Pero es que era tan... Tan extraño pensar que no le importaba. Es decir, ¿qué chico de diecisiete años como ellos no estaría deseando hacerlo?

—Pero... ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, casi para si mismo—. No estás tan mal...

Harry rio suavemente.

—Vaya, gracias por el cumplido —y Draco se sintió un poco turbado cuando sus ojos verdes lo miraron casi con cariño—. Simplemente no surgió la ocasión apropiada.

—Joder, Potter, no me digas que estas esperando encontrar a la chica de tus sueños para hacerlo y que por eso no te has estrenado.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y luego miró al cielo de nuevo.

—No se trata de eso. Es solo que nunca he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sexo, ¿sabes?. Cada año que he pasado en esta escuela he tenido que pelear por mi vida. No es como si pudiera ir y decirle a Voldemort —ignoró el estremecimiento del rubio—. "Oye, ¿te importaría dejarme en paz una semana para que pueda perder mi virginidad?" y, claro, siempre está ese incomodo pensamiento de que si intento tener una relación, la persona con la que esté se convertirá en el blanco de mortífagos y demás. Vamos, que no es por darme aires, pero me parece que lo tengo un poco complicado, ¿no?

—Bueno...Eh...—y Harry pudo disfrutar de un Draco Malfoy que no encontraba las palabras y se había sonrojado—. Visto así... Igual parece hasta razonable... Para haberlo dicho tú...

—Sí, ¿verdad? Ya me parecía a mi que esto si tenía sentido mientras lo iba diciendo —le dijo, sonriendo un poco, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se parara un poco al verlo.

Draco sabía que Harry era consciente de su creciente locura. La mayor parte del tiempo le daba igual, pero a veces, cuando parecía tan lucido como en esos momentos, al rubio le jodía saber que nunca podría llegar a conocer a la persona que era realmente, porque esta iba a desaparecer a causa de las pociones para mantenerse despierto y sano. Y que solo tenía esos escasos momentos de tregua en lo que el moreno realmente era él mismo.

—Potter, yo... —dijo, tragando saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al pensar en su locura.

—Shhh —pidió el moreno, tapándole la boca con una mano con suavidad—. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Mis amigos no están aquí. Los dos únicos amigos vivos de mis padres tampoco. Ni siquiera Dumbledore se acerca a mí, siempre voy yo a verlo. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué?

—La verdad es que...No —admitió, asombrándose al darse cuenta de que nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Y era raro, porque, en ese estado, ¿cómo iban la comadreja y la sabelotodo a abandonar a su amigo?

—Pues no están por que yo no quiero que estén. No quiero pena, ni compasión, ni nadie a mi alrededor para ver como me vuelvo loco antes del final —dijo—. Y si tú empiezas a mostrar algo de eso, tampoco te quiero cerca de mí, ¿me has entendido?.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, enfadado por su ultimátum. Y se indignó cuando el moreno se echó a reír.

—Estaba mirándote mal, no es para que te diviertas. Ten la decencia de parecer un poco asustado o algo.

—Oh, Draco —dijo, entre risas—. Tú no me das ningún miedo.

El rubio sonrió con maldad.

—Ah, ¿no? —hizo un gesto con la varita y todos los telescopios de la torre empezaron a girar sobre si mismos, perdiendo sus posiciones—. Pues me parece que está noche no vas a poder ver Urano, como querías.

—¡Mierda! —gimió Potter, levantándose rápidamente y tratando de ajustar su telescopio habitual—. ¡Solo faltan veinte minutos y las coordenadas eran muy jodidas, Malfoy!

—Haberlo pensado antes de reírte de mi, Potter.

Pero, mientras el moreno trataba de enfocar el planeta desesperadamente, la sonrisa de Draco desapareció por completo. No quería que se volviera loco del todo. Y tampoco quería saber que era ese final al que se había referido. Porque sospechaba que no iba a gustarle nada.

_Continuará..._


	6. Espiando a Neptuno

**6\. Espiando a Neptuno**

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Potter se había convertido en una parte fundamental de la vida de Draco. Jamás pasaban juntos el día, pero en cambio estaban pegados, hombro con hombro, durante la noche. Draco porque no conseguía dormir, Harry porque no quería. Los únicos estudiantes que quedaban en ese enorme y vacío castillo en donde antes convivían cientos de chicos y chicas de su edad.

Con el paso de los días y el cada vez más precario estado mental de Potter, Draco comenzó a mostrar un ligero interés por la astronomía. Le enseñó a Harry la constelación que le había dado nombre y le explicaba las historias mágicas acerca de ellas que le habían contado sus padres cuando era pequeño.

El moreno parecía fascinado con cada palabra que salía de su boca. A veces, mientras Draco hablaba, su compañero se tumbaba en el suelo y recostaba la cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio, para poder mirar al cielo mientras este le explicaba pacientemente acerca de las constelaciones que conocía y que magos sangre pura habían tomado sus nombres del cielo a lo largo de los tiempos.

A cambio, cuando el rubio finalmente caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, era Harry quién lo recostaba, lo arropaba y le permitía usar sus piernas de almohada, aunque nunca se quedaba con él hasta el amanecer.

Poco a poco y de forma gradual durante dos largos meses, Draco fue conociendo cada vez más al moreno, al punto que era perfectamente capaz de distinguir con solo mirarlo en que grado de locura estaba en cada momento y muchas veces era capaz de anclarlo a la realidad cuando su mente se perdía.

Tal y como Harry le había pedido, jamás mostraba lástima o pena por él, aunque por dentro había un sentimiento devastador de dolor devorándole las entrañas y quemandole que no tenía forma de exteriorizar excepto cuando se encerraba en su habitación y destruía todo cuanto podía a base de bombardas. A veces con sus propios puños.

En otras ocasiones, mientras le contaba cosas a Potter, con este recostado sobre él, sentía el casi irrefrenable impulso de inclinarse y robarle un beso, solo para ver como reaccionaría. Solo para saber como se sentiría. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo y si al final nunca se atrevió fue porque su mente no dejaba de avisarle de que aquello tendría un mal final. Que el mismo Harry se lo había anunciado de muchas maneras a lo largo de aquellos meses en los que compartieron la noche y el cielo estrellado.

Así que, el día que Harry se sentó por la mañana a su lado en el Gran Comedor, después de una semana de ausencia y le preguntó si le apetecía pasar el _día_ con él, supo que era el fin.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque a él, porque no se iba a pasar el día con sus amigos de Gryffindor. O con los Weasley a la Madriguera. O con su padrino y el licántropo a donde fuera que estuviesen. Pero en el fondo lo sabía. Porque no los quería a ellos. No quería su lástima. No la necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba a él. A su ingenio retorcido, a su mala leche y a sus comentarios mordaces.

Así que se tragó el dolor, la certeza de que algo malo iba a pasar, de que no habría más noches (o quizás solo otra más) y, componiendo una expresión más o menos indiferente, levantó la vista del desayuno.

—¿Pasar el día contigo? —preguntó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente y no llevara meses en ello—. Bueno, depende. ¿Qué propones?

Su recompensa fue una deslumbrante sonrisa casi feliz por parte del moreno.

—¿Qué tal un juego de buscadores en el campo de quidditch?

—Hum. Está bien —aceptó y luego lo apuntó con un dedo, poniendo sus condiciones—. Siempre que me prometas que no vas a caerte de la escoba o vas a empezar a hacer alguna tontería como perseguir snitch imaginarias. Si te estrellas, sería un autentico engorro limpiar después.

—Prometido —dijo el moreno, llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón como sellando su promesa.

Jugaron al quidditch durante toda la mañana. Al margen de su locura, Potter seguía siendo un gran jugador y atrapaba la snitch como si hubiese nacido para ello. Que diablos, posiblemente _había_ nacido para ello. Draco intentó quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que, con Potter fuera de juego, los partidos de quidditch de Hogwarts no le iban a suponer ningún reto.

Porque Potter aún estaba ahí. Y él quería que siguiera donde estaba.

Pasaron un día fantástico. Comieron juntos, colándose en las cocinas y volviendo un poco locos a los elfos para que les prepararan una serie de platos combinados que querían probar. Jugaron al snap explosivo un par de veces. Potter demostró no ser un pésimo contrincante al ajedrez mágico, aunque Draco acabó ganando con casi todas sus piezas intactas. Se enseñaron sus salas comunes, mandando a paseo el reglamento del colegio, aunque Draco notó que Potter no parecía muy sorprendido en Slytherin y supuso que no era la primera vez que estaba allí.

Gryffindor le pareció demasiado colorido y chillón, pero se abstuvo de decir nada mientras un emocionado Harry le guiaba a su dormitorio y le iba contando anécdotas acerca de sus amigos y compañeros. Todas bastante tontas, como que Neville una vez había cambiado el color de toda la habitación, incluidos los muebles, a rosa chillón mientras dormía, haciendo magia involuntaria.

—¿Y con que demonios estaba soñando Longbottom para que la habitación acabara rosa, Potter? —quiso saber, dudando entre si sentirse divertido o asqueado.

—No lo sé. Nunca quiso decírnoslo. Enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo cada vez que le preguntábamos.

—Sospechoso, Potter. Muy sospechoso.

Harry rio flojito ante su tono malicioso. Y Draco se maravilló al darse cuenta que había estado lucido durante todo el día, sin apenas un asomo de su locura habitual.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por los terrenos del castillo y cenaron en el Gran Comedor, ellos solos, ya que los pocos profesores que quedaban en el castillo parecían estar ocupados en otras cosas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y sin necesidad de decirse nada, los dos se encaminaron a la torre de astronomía, en donde Potter comentó que pensaba espiar a Neptuno aquella noche.

—No puedes espiar un planeta, Potter.

—¿Cómo que no? —dijo este, demasiado divertido para ser normal—. ¿Quién te dice a ti que él quiere que lo veamos?

Draco se rio suavemente, intentando ignorar el arranque de locura tan evidente que estaba sufriendo el moreno.

—No está vivo, Harry —dijo suavemente, llamándolo por su nombre a propósito.

—Puede. Pero yo sí. O por lo menos de momento lo estoy —respondió, mirando por el telescopio e ignorante de la mueca de dolor que había ensombrecido el rostro del rubio ante sus palabras—. ¿Ves como no quiere que lo vea? Se está escondiendo de mí.

—Idiota —gruñó Draco, acercándose y calibrando él mismo el angulo del telescopio—. Lo estabas enfocando mal. Ahí tienes a tu Neptuno —informó haciendo los últimos ajustes y dando unos pasos atrás cuando estuvo satisfecho, yendo a su lugar habitual para sentarse.

—Ajá. Te pillé —declaró el moreno, mirando ensimismado por el telescopio el enorme cuerpo celeste—. Me pregunto que secretos esconderás.

—Sinceramente, no creo que vaya a responderte, Potter.

—¿Y tú si lo harías? —preguntó el moreno, dejando a un lado el telescopio y mirándolo fijamente.

Draco apartó la mirada, incomodo ante el escrutinio.

—¿No te respondo siempre?

—Me refiero a tus secretos —aclaró Potter, extrañamente empeñado en él de repente—. ¿Me los contarías?

—Creo que ya los sabes casi todos —respondió, esta vez mirándolo con fijeza, sin vacilar—. Cosa que yo no puedo decir de ti.

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Y de que te serviría saber los míos? —preguntó, sin esperar respuesta—. Los tuyos están a salvo. Morirán conmigo.

—Oh, Merlín, cállate —pidió Draco, ya que no quería escucharlo.

El moreno pareció comprenderlo y se acercó, sentándose a su lado como tantas noches, hombro con hombro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato. Harry miraba al cielo, Draco intentaba controlar lo que sentía. El lacerante dolor que las palabras de él le habían provocado en el pecho. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora no le quedaba duda posible.

—¿De verdad vas a morir? —preguntó. Si tenía que salir herido, se aseguraría de clavar la estaca hasta el fondo de su corazón.

—Sí —afirmó Harry, con sencillez y bastante calma.

—¿Y no hay manera de evitarlo? —susurró.

—No —declaró, con los ojos verdes repletos de estrellas, clavados en el cielo—. A menos que prefieras vivir en un mundo gobernado por Voldemort.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a si mismo lo mucho que empezaban a escocerle.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando fijamente al suelo, con los ojos acuosos—. ¿Tienes que morir para poder ganarle?

Harry asintió, sin apartar la vista del cielo nocturno.

—Más o menos —respondió, evasivo—. Es complicado.

Draco tragó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de hacer la última pregunta, la que importaba de verdad.

—¿Será pronto?

Esta vez, esta vez Harry lo miró. Y, aunque estaba sonriendo un poco, sus ojos cargados de puntos brillantes parecían infinitamente tristes.

—Mañana.

_Continuará..._


	7. Más allá de Plutón

**7\. Más allá de Plutón**

El último día de la segunda guerra de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy despertó en la torre de astronomía, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, como tantas otras mañanas a lo largo de los últimos meses.

Solo que esta vez era diferente.

Porque sabía que al día siguiente Potter no estaría allí para arroparle cuando se quedara dormido, para prestarle su regazo y que lo utilizara de almohada, para reír por cualquier tontería real o imaginaria, para escuchar sus historias sobre grandes magos del pasado o insistirle en que echara un vistazo por el telescopio para ver el planeta de turno.

Incapaz de quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, el rubio se levantó, dobló la capa con cuidado y se encaminó al Gran Comedor.

El castillo estaba repleto de magos y brujas, la mayoría pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix, algunos aurores del Ministerio e incluso antiguos alumnos mayores de edad de Hogwarts. Pero no podía ver a Potter por ningún lado.

Estaba a punto de ir al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando alguien lo agarró de la túnica por detrás, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo, y se encontró cara a cara con un mago vestido con la túnica de los aurores.

—Pero que tenemos aquí. ¿No es el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy? —dijo y dos compañeros suyos tras él se acercaron a verle—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, muchacho? ¿Escapar para avisar a tu padre de lo que estamos preparando?

—¡Suélteme! —exigió—. Yo solo iba al despacho del director, estúpido. Y no tengo nada que ver con los mortífagos.

—Ya, bueno, será mejor que nos aseguremos de eso dejándote a buen recaudo, ¿no creéis, chicos? —preguntó y sus dos compañeros asintieron con seriedad.

—Pues yo creo que no vais a llevar al chico a ninguna parte —dijo una voz tras ellos y los tres giraron en redondo y se estremecieron al encontrarse a Sirius Black de frente, con Remus Lupin a pocos pasos tras él—. Soltadlo, _ahora_.

Los tres aurores retrocedieron como si fueran uno, dejando a Draco caer al suelo y marchándose casi a la carrera. Estaba claro que la fama de loco de Black le precedía. Y además aquella gente solo contaba con la palabra de Dumbledore de que no era un sádico asesino.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lupin amablemente, acercándose y ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—Eh... Si, gracias... —dijo, sin saber muy bien como actuar o que decir.

—No hace falta que nos las des —le dijo Black, aproximándose a él—. Lo hemos hecho por Harry. Él nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti durante la batalla —informó, dejándolo un tanto atónito.

Draco se quedó sin habla. ¿Les había pedido...? ¿Aquel tarado les había pedido a los dos amigos de su padre, dos magos sobradamente poderosos, que lo protegieran a él, mientras que el muy idiota se dirigía a la muerte?

Angustiado, el rubio se encaminó rumbo al despacho del director sin despedirse de los dos hombres, que se quedaron en el Gran Comedor discutiendo estrategias con los demás.

Subió hasta el despacho de forma autómata.

—Señor Malfoy —lo llamó Dumbledore desde su escritorio, apenas lo vio—. Me alegro de verle. Tiene que marcharse inmediatamente. Hemos colocado un potente escudo alrededor del castillo, pero no tardará demasiado en caer y entonces tendremos a todo el ejercito de Voldemort sobre nosotros. He preparado un lugar seguro para usted. Solo tiene que recoger rápidamente algunas mudas de ropa y dirigirse a mi chimenea. Tiene poco tiempo, de modo que apresúrese —apuntó el director, mientras de su mesa salían volando pergaminos en forma de avión de papel en todas direcciones, seguramente llevando instrucciones a los magos ubicados en el castillo.

—¿Donde está Potter?

—El señor Potter está muy ocupado ahora, señor Malfoy. Tendrá que esperar a que la batalla termine para poder hablar con él. Ahora, le recomendaría que...

—¡No puedo esperar a que la jodida batalla acabé porque para entonces él estará muerto! —gritó el rubio, fuera de sí—. ¡Dígame donde está, AHORA!

Dumbledore lo miró con fijeza, pero él no se dejó intimidar y le mantuvo la mirada, hasta que el anciano suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Se ha marchado, Draco —dijo, tuteándolo por primera vez—. No sé donde está. Nadie lo sabe. Tiene un par de cosas que hacer antes... Antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Y ni siquiera a mí me ha dicho como ha dispuesto las cosas.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer antes?

—Draco...

Pero esté no le dejó continuar, se acercó a la mesa y apoyo las dos manos encima, para que el director le prestara toda su atención.

—¡Hable, por favor! Mire, tengo algo muy importante que decirle, ¿vale? ¡Y si no se lo digo ahora, nunca podré hacerlo! ¡Solo dígame lo que pueda y yo intentaré encontrarlo!

Dumbledore lo miró durante lo que le parecieron unos minutos eternos. Draco respiraba agitadamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Finalmente, el director habló.

—Ante de batirse en duelo con Voldemort, Harry debe destruir una serie de objetos que escondió en el castillo, a la espera de que Voldemort apareciera por fin.

—¿Por eso se iba de vez en cuando, a buscar esos objetos? ¿Por eso se dejó secuestrar?

—La respuesta a su primera pregunta es sí. En cuanto a la segunda, no exactamente. Lo que hizo entonces Harry fue matar a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort.

—¿Pero por qué? —quiso saber, confuso. Aquello sonaba ridículo.

¿Qué relación podía tener la destrucción de unos objetos con la muerte del mago más temible de todos los tiempos? ¿Y dejarse secuestrar a riesgo de morir o ser torturado solo para matar a ese asqueroso reptil?

—Porque solo de esta manera podremos eliminar a Voldemort, señor Malfoy. Es algo demasiado complicado y no tengo tiempo de explicárselo.

—¿Y para poder acabar con Voldemort Harry también debe morir? —preguntó, en el fondo de su mente rezando porque el moreno hubiese exagerado la situación.

—Me temo que sí —confirmó Dumbledore con pesar, acabando con cualquier esperanza que el rubio pudiera haber tenido.

Draco abandonó el despacho del director a la carrera y se dedicó a buscar por cualquier rincón del castillo que le parecía un buen escondite. Cuando la barrera cayó y comenzó la batalla, continúo con su búsqueda tomando como única precaución cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry mientras recorría Hogwarts sin demasiada suerte.

Por todas partes había enfrentamientos entre los dos bandos. Más de una vez tuvo que lanzar un hechizo para sacar a un mago, no sabía si enemigo o aliado, de su camino.

Pero no encontraba a Harry por ningún lado y cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo.

Cuando Voldemort anunció telepáticamente que se retiraba por el momento y que estaría esperando a su rival en el Bosque hasta el amanecer, Draco se puso frenético. Porque se le había acabado el tiempo y ya era tarde.

Exigiéndose un valor que sabía que no tenía y que le costó largos minutos reunir, tomó una decisión y, cubierto con la capa, se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido, sin tener una idea del todo clara de porque lo hacía. Lo más probable era que acabara muerto.

Pero llegar no fue fácil. Los magos y brujas que quedaban en el castillo estaban retirando los cuerpos de sus amigos, conocidos y aliados caídos en combate. Esta vez Draco no podía simplemente hechizarlos para quitarlos de su camino, porque se le tirarían encima. No había enemigos que los distrajeran, así que tuvo que avanzar poco a poco y con cuidado por los pasillos, corredores, el hall principal y los terrenos.

Cuando llegó al Bosque, ya hacía rato que las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Para colmo, no dejaba de tropezar con las irregularidades del terreno y, por miedo a ser descubierto, ralentizó su marcha tanto como pudo.

Alcanzó el claro en donde estaban reunidos los mortífagos justo en el momento en que el Señor Oscuro le lanzaba el Avada Kedavra a Potter. Su padre y Severus Snape estaban allí, silenciosos espectadores junto con el resto de mortífagos de la caída del gran Harry Potter. Y del aparente desmayo de Voldemort al lanzar la maldición asesina.

Vio como Bellatrix corría a auxiliar a su señor con devoción y como este preguntaba si Potter estaba realmente muerto. Observo a su propio padre emerger de entre las filas y tomarle el pulso al cuerpo desplomado del moreno. Y contuvo el gritó que pugnó por salir de su garganta cuando Lucius confirmó la muerte de su compañero de curso.

Los vítores y la euforia de los mortífagos se hicieron patentes, aunque el Señor Tenebroso aún le lanzó una cruciatus al cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo, para cerciorarse y burlarse de él al mismo tiempo.

Después de largos minutos de diversión, los mortífagos, encabezados por su señor, se fueron de vuelta al castillo, probablemente a continuar con la batalla.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no quedaba nadie cerca, Draco corrió hasta el cuerpo sin vida del moreno, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado y quitándose la capa de invisibilidad para acercarlo a él y abrazarlo.

—Idiota —susurró, intentando contener a duras penas los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta—. Grandísimo idiota —repitió, apoyando la cabeza del moreno contra su pecho y mojandola con las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos sin remedio—. He estado buscándote por todas partes y no he llegado a tiempo. No he podido decírtelo.

Draco lloró durante mucho tiempo, con las estrellas como únicos testigos de su pena, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero en las largas noches de insomnio.

Harry Potter ahora estaba lejos, fuera de su alcance. Tan lejos como cualquiera de esos planetas que habían contemplado en el cielo estrellado de la torre de astronomía, pegados a los fríos telescopios.

—Supongo que ahora estás más allá de Plutón —dijo, sonriendo tristemente al recordar todas las referencias astrónomas locas que había escuchado durante los últimos meses y dedicándole esa última.

Aún sonriendo, pero con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, el rubio sostuvo con las manos el rostro pálido y le besó en la boca. Lamentando no haberlo hecho mientras estaba con vida, sin importarle estar besando un cadáver, sintiendo el ligero calor que desprendían los labios ajenos.

Un momento. ¿Calor?

Asombrado, se separó de él bruscamente, y, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, Draco le tomó el pulso.

Débil, increíblemente débil, pero... Vivo. ¡Estaba vivo! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y porqué no despertaba entonces? Draco acercó los dedos a la boca del moreno. Su respiración le golpeó en las yemas, suave y acompasada. Estaba dormido.

—Gracias a Merlín —susurró, sonriendo levemente y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

_Continuará..._


	8. El brillo del Sol

**8\. El brillo del Sol**

Harry Potter pasó más de un mes durmiendo un sueño mágico inducido en la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts, después de sobrevivir nuevamente a la maldición mortal, bajo la estrecha vigilancia de la señora Pomfrey y la protección de Albus Dumbledore, quién no permitió el pase a la prensa ni a las distintas personalidades del mundo mágico que quisieron ver al gran héroe.

Los únicos con autorización para visitarlo fueron la familia Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Este último pasaba a verlo casi todos los días, después de desayunar con su padre en la Mansión Malfoy, que se encontraba en plena reconstrucción.

El final de la guerra había sido sorprendente. Cuando Lord Voldemort apareció ante las puertas del colegio, anunciando la muerte de Harry Potter, el ex preso Sirius Black le había hecho frente sin vacilar ni un segundo. Por algún motivo que en ese momento nadie comprendió, las maldiciones del Señor Oscuro ya no les alcanzaban y el animago pudo abatirlo en un corto duelo.

Apenas cayó el mago oscuro, sus mortífagos habían procedido a huir. Algunos fueron capturados y otros permanecían en busca y captura hasta la fecha. A Draco no podía importarle menos.

Fueron su padre, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape quienes lo hallaron aferrado al cuerpo de Harry, intentando que no se enfriará, cuando pretendían trasladar sus restos mortales al castillo.

Sorprendidos de verlo y aún más cuando les comunicó que el chico no estaba muerto, los habían llevado rápidamente a la enfermería, en donde una histérica Pomfrey los expulsó al pasillo para hacerle todo tipo de pruebas al moreno.

El diagnostico fue desalentador. Las pociones que había estado tomando durante meses para mantenerse despierto y en buena forma física estaban prohibidas y eran muy potentes. Aunque había sobrevivido a la maldición mortal, su cuerpo y mente estaban en un estado crítico. La única solución era hacerlo dormir y administrarle todo tipo de pociones curativas. Y eso no lo curaría de la locura, les había garantizado la enfermera.

A Draco no podía importarle menos. Y en eso iba pensando cuando, cuarenta y dos días después de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, esperaba pegado a la cama del moreno a que este por fin despertara de su sueño inducido.

—Umgh —fue lo primero que murmuró el héroe, antes de abrir perezosamente los ojos y clavar su verde mirada en él—. ¿Draco?

—Por fin despiertas, Potter —respondió el rubio, traicionando su tono aparentemente impersonal al sonreír con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry parpadeó, confuso, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor sin entender.

—¿Estamos muertos los dos?

—Claro que no, idiota. Estás en la enfermería del colegio. Llevas un mes y pico durmiendo la mona —informó, pensando en su fuero interno que era una suerte que sus amigos y conocidos fueran a visitarlo por las tardes, ya había podido disfrutar de ese momento a solas—. Y El que no debe ser nombrado esta más que muerto, por si quieres saberlo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? Se suponía que yo... Es decir, él me lanzó la Avada Kedavra, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Oh, sí, si que la lanzó. Dumbledore dijo algo así como que una parte de ti murió cuando la recibiste, pero que fue solo la parte que él puso en ti. No sé si tiene sentido para ti, si te soy franco no le suelo prestar mucha atención al viejo chiflado cuando habla —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Harry se quedó callado durante un largo tiempo. Draco casi podía ver como las piezas del puzzle iban encajando en su cabeza y tomando forma. No estaba muerto. Había sobrevivido. Voldemort ya no existía. Seguramente ahora preguntaría por sus amigos.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, soprendiendolo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Quiero decir, ¿todo bien por tú parte?

Draco tardó un momento en asimilar que había preguntado por él antes que por sus amigos y conocidos. Aunque tenía lógica de una forma retorcida, supuso. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos los últimos meses.

—Si, todo bien. Mi padre hizo un buen trato con Dumbledore. Ni siquiera utilizaron veritaserum en su juicio y salió libre de todos los cargos. Por lo visto, llevaba bastante tiempo espiando para él.

—¿Y tu madre?

El rubio hizo una mueca. No quería pensar en su madre. Había llorado mucho por ella durante el último mes y no quería empezar ahora de nuevo.

—Murió.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry suavemente, extendiendo un brazo para coger una de sus manos con la propia y entrelazar sus dedos, en señal de apoyo.

—No quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale? —pidió, con la voz un poco rota.

Harry asintió y miró por la ventana. El Sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y era un día cálido y agradable. Daban ganas de estar en cualquier parte que no fuera la enfermería.

No había esperado sobrevivir. Dumbledore había sido muy claro al respecto con todo el asunto de los horrocruxes y que él mismo era uno, un año atrás, cuando ocultar información casi lleva a Sirius a la muerte. Había tenido tiempo más que de sobras para asumir su papel y elegir que quería hacer durante lo que le restaba de vida.

Se había alejado de sus amigos y conocidos gradualmente, para que de este modo su pérdida les doliera menos. Y también para no tener que ver el dolor en sus caras mientras se iba consumiendo poco a poco por las pociones y la falta de sueño. La locura era un efecto secundario insignificante, él no iba a pasar sus últimos meses soñando cada noche con un asesinato diferente. Habría acabado desquiciado de todas formas.

La entrada de Draco Malfoy en su vida lo había sorprendido y abrumado.

Inicialmente no le dio importancia. El rubio solo estaba con él para distraerse a causa de su insomnio. Que intentara molestarlo y lo tratase como siempre había sido hasta agradable.

Pero, después de dejarse capturar, se había dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a importarle al sangre pura. Más de lo que era conveniente y adecuado, porque su fin estaba cerca.

Y, aún y así, no había sido capaz de alejarse. Lo había seguido viendo todas las noches que había pasado en el castillo, le había dejado dormir usándolo de almohada, había compartido sus desvaríos sobre las estrellas y los planetas con él, le había sido indiferente que fuera testigo de su locura.

Porque lo tenía cerca. Y se había vuelto casi imprescindible para él durante esas noches, muchas veces sintiendo que Draco era lo único que lo mantenía anclado a la realidad. Sin poder definir porque exactamente lo necesitaba tanto pese a que había alejado a todos los demás.

—Po...Harry —llamó el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, girando el rostro para mirarlo a la cara—. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios—. Vas a pedir que me internen en San Mungo de por vida, ahora que he cumplido con mi tarea y Voldemort está muerto.

—Idiota —dijo el rubio, devolviendole la sonrisa y negándose a estremecerse ante la mención al desaparecido Señor Oscuro —. Ahora no pareces tan loco como en los últimos meses. Lo que no quiere decir que vayas a estar bien, pero... —calló un momento y respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Yo no dejaría que te internasen en ninguna parte.

Harry no supo que responder a eso. Se quedó mirándolo un poco serio. No estaba bromeando.

—Puede que parezca mejor —dijo finalmente—. Pero eso no quiere decir nada. Es decir, ahora me siento bien, pero sé lo que esas pociones hacen a largo plazo. Nunca volveré a estar bien del todo.

—Entonces yo cuidaré de ti —aseguró Draco, apretando con fuerza sus manos unidas.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza y le soltó la mano.

—Aprecio tu oferta, pero deberías gastar tu tiempo en otras cosas. Seguramente los psicomagos...

—Usaré mi tiempo en lo que yo decida, Potter. Y no te atrevas a llevarme la contraria —casi amenazó el rubio sin dejarlo acabar de hablar, mirándolo seriamente—. Y no voy a dejar que pases el resto de tu vida en un hospital mágico. Yo sé como controlar tus locuras. Y si duermes lo suficiente, creo que estarás bien. ¡Y me importa una mierda lo que tengan que decir los psicomagos de esto! —gritó, viendo como el otro iba a protestar.

El moreno lo miró con incomprensión. Una cosa era saber que le importaba y otra muy diferente que el rubio estuviera ofreciéndose a cuidar de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó simplemente, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

Draco suspiró. Bueno, no debería haber esperado que en el estado en el que había pasado los últimos meses y encima sabiendo que iba a morir aquel idiota fuera a deducirlo por si mismo, ¿no?

—Porque... Porque te quiero, imbécil —murmuró, notando como le ardían las mejillas, pero decidido a decirlo. Lo había buscado como un loco el día de la batalla para decírselo y recordaba perfectamente como se había sentido creyendo que había llegado tarde y el moreno había muerto sin saberlo.

La vida no solía dar segundas oportunidades como aquella. Y no se arriesgaría a tener que depender de una tercera.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó Harry, parpadeando confuso—. ¿Querer de querer? ¿De más que como amigo?

Draco bufó disgustado. Y contuvo a duras penas el impulso de golpearle. Fuerte.

—Creí que las pociones te volvían loco, no tonto, Potter. Pero sí. Más que como amigo. Del tipo _te follaría aquí mismo_ si no estuvieses convaleciente —dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver como era el moreno quién se sonrojaba esta vez.

Durante unos minutos, ambos guardaron silencio. Draco supuso que el aficionado a la astronomía estaba poniendo en orden sus ideas. Estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía que esperar. Potter le había dicho tiempo atrás que podía ser gay, pero también que nunca había estado con nadie. Es decir, que todas las cartas estaban en el aire y él acaba de lanzarse desde un puente muy alto sostenido por una cuerda muy fina.

—Me dejaría —susurró Harry al fin, tan flojito que Draco no llegó a escucharlo.

—¿Qué?

—Que me dejaría —ahora hablaba con más seguridad—. Follar, me refiero.

El rubio sintió como su corazón se disparaba, sobre todo por que el otro había apartado la cara y miraba fijamente la ventana, como si fuese fascinante.

—¿Eso quiere decir...?

Harry lo miró. Tenía el rostro ligeramente enrojecido y Draco sonrió encantado, porque había conseguido avergonzarle.

—Quiere decir que me gustas —dijo, moviendo las manos nerviosamente, revolviendo un poco las sabanas que lo cubrían—. O eso creo. No quiero engañarte. Puede que esto solo sea porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente. Ni siquiera sé si soy gay y...

Draco decidió cortar su vacilante conversación por lo sano. Se medio sentó en la cama, acerco sus manos al rostro del moreno, maravillándose cuando este se quedó sin respiración de pronto al notar lo que estaba haciendo, lo aproximó hasta su cara y unió sus labios.

Intentó ser suave al principio, sobre todo porque Harry se había quedado rígido contra él, pero las ganas le pudieron y movió sus labios de forma experimentada, aumentando el roce y haciendo que su compañero jadeara sorprendido, aprovechando esto para colar su lengua y devorar ansiosamente su boca, como llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer.

Cuando sintió como poco a poco el moreno correspondía, de forma inexperta pero apasionada, sintió como su pecho estallaba de jubilo.

Mantuvo el contacto hasta que Harry lo rompió, jadeando y tomando aire con fuerza.

—Joder —murmuró, pasando la lengua por los labios inconscientemente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez—. Eso ha sido... —no encontraba las palabras—. Bueno, ha sido... Demonios, creo que soy gay —dijo al final, mirando a Draco intensamente, quién solo le sonrió.

—Prometo no hacerlo público, siempre y cuando practiques solo conmigo.

—Idiota —dijo Harry riendo, poniendo una de sus manos bajó el mentón del rubio y acercando está vez él sus rostros—. Como si quisiera hacer esto con alguien más, Draco.

Y lo besó con fuerza, demostrándole hasta que punto le gustaba.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:** Cuando apunté la trama general en mi libreta de ideas, puse: "Harry muere en la batalla final, en brazos de Draco y con este declarándose". Pero, a medida que escribía, me di cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Porque no me gustan los finales tristes. Así que este es el resultado. Sé que algunas personas esperaban lemon, pero lo único que puedo decir es que en las advertencias no puse que habría. Vamos, que la idea era que tuviera un final trágico y no había lugar para el sexo. Aunque estoy muy contenta de como ha quedado. Es posible que escriba un epílogo para esta historia, aunque no por el momento.

Mi próximo Drarry se titula _Voluntad_. No sé cuando empezaré a subirlo, ya que hasta que no este escrito entero no publico.

**Muchas gracias a:** Gabriela Cruz, lucas1177, sailor mercuri o neptune, Moonlight, alexis, Datyi, sacha guerra, Deardeay, Nevra Malfoy y kassandra potter. ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!


End file.
